A significant objective in the design of passenger cabins in means of transport frequently relates to maximizing the available number of passenger seats, which number is limited by the number of prescribed seats for members of the crew, and furthermore by prescribed safety devices, any supply devices and lavatories. The ratio of the number of passenger seats to remaining devices in passenger cabins is one factor in determining the economic efficiency of an aircraft in regular service. Apart from regulatory requirements relating to type certification and operating certification of means of transport, customer requirements, for example customer-specific special installations by operators of the means of transport, are also to be taken into account in the selection of seat sizes, seat pitch, supply devices and lavatories. Depending on the design of installations in the passenger cabin and their space requirement, intelligent construction solutions and arrangement solutions can optimize the number of passenger seats.
One option for increasing the number of passenger seats in a spatially limited cabin could, for example, be implemented in that containers, for example trolleys, containing food and beverages or other conveyable objects are not stored within the cabin, but instead in a dedicated storage space outside the cabin. For example, DE 102 04 892 B4 discloses a conveyor for the vertical transportation of catering containers in commercial aircraft, in which conveyor such trolleys are stored in an underfloor cargo hold and are moved into the aircraft cabin when required.
On the other hand, a solution is known in which individual objects, for example food and beverages, are stored, without the trolley as a means of transport, in an out-of-the way cargo compartment outside the cabin, and are made available when required. DE 43 02 706 C2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,000 A show such an arrangement for handling food and beverages on board an aircraft, in which arrangement food and beverages packed in catering service boxes are stored in a cargo container and are conveyed to the cabin. Storage robots are used for removing and conveying the individual catering service boxes. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.